Evenstar love
by Silverlight Elf
Summary: Arwen runs from the journey to the Undying lands.She trys to run to Aragorn but finds Eowyn instead, they have a argument that leads to some no-so-ladylike behavoir! This story jumps right into the heart of Aragorn and Arwens Love! Finished:(
1. Running to question

Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR, though I love it like my own.  
  
Dedication: I Dedicate this story to my friend Krystyna, for having a brilliant way of having people keep going, even when there is no hope left and for inspiring me to do my best and to keep on writing! None of this is possible if it wasn't for you!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
Arwen grasped her horse's reins getting ready to run out of the campsite. Aragorn had been gone from Rivendell for some time and she was getting worried. She had just a day or two ago been journeying to the Undying lands after news of Helms deep from her father Elrond. Her love, Aragorn, was fighting at Helms deep and she had to journey to the lands to escape peril from Dark lord.  
  
She had heard nothing of late and started to feel her life slip away through her fingers. She had not wanted to leave Aragorn in the first place but her father told her that he must go and that she must let him.  
  
She got on the horse, her gray boots and silver dress faded into the brown background of the cloudy morning. None of the elves were up. She leaned into her horse and pet it's white mane, which mirrored his white fur. Her brown waterfall of hair went fluttering down on to the horse. Her blue eyes looked intently around and she sat up on the horses back. She rode barback as all the elves seemed to do. She yelled at the horse.  
  
"Noro lim, asfoloth, noro lim!" she yelled and the horse reared up and ran swiftly through the forest. Far away they had to gone before the cries of elves could be heard through the small company at camp.  
  
She rode her horse for many hours and as nightfall came, she set her course upon her old home of Rivendell.  
  
"They will come and look for me hear." She thought as she ran into her home and gathered her things into a nap sack and jumped back to her horse. They ran for some time again and stopped by morning. She sat down near a stream and there, her horse and her sat ate and drank what food she had brought. She then slept about an hour before rising again. She began again, running towards a pass in the mountains. It was cold but she bore it.  
  
She passed over the mountains only taking her a few days at a running speed. She came then to the forest of Lothlorien were she was greeted humbly in the eastern tongue of Quenya. (Translated into the normal tongue the conversation between her and the guarding elf went something like this.)  
  
"Hello fair Evenstar, the lady tells of your coming please follow me to the gates located on the other side of the country." He bowed and mounted his own chestnut colored steed. They rode swiftly and came to the gates of green vines before Light of that day. She passed trough them and was led up several branches to the king and queens chambers. There, the royals awaited her.  
  
"Lady Arwen, daughter of Elrond, and my own grand daughter we bid you welcome into our land. But this was once your own land." said Galadriel. Her hair of gold and eyes of blue amazed Arwen as nothing she had seen outside of Lothlorien.  
  
'Twas true that Arwen had stayed here maybe not even 1000 years ago. She was weary and her old sanctuary gave her warmth and comfort. She remembered the centuries time she spent among the trees of golden leafs and silver stems.  
  
Arwen bowed low and answered her humbly. "I have been traveling for more than two weeks, I am very tired and I wish for food and drink if you will, I wish also to sleep here for the rest of the evening to replenish strength. I will be off soon in the morning. Though I do miss dear Lothlorien." She bowed again. At this, Lady Galadriel nodded and then the king spoke.  
  
"Lady Arwen you are indeed beautiful as we have last seen you. Five elves of my choosing will accompany you." Said Celeborn softly. His voice was also beautiful as Galadriel's but not as musical. The king of elves in Lothlorien was dressed in silver robes and wore now a crown atop his head of straight blonde hair. Unlike the queen's beautiful wavy hair. He too, had eyes of sky, as did all the elves that passed through time, only few that Arwen knew had eyes of green or gray.  
  
Arwen bowed to them and announced she did not want a company. The king insisted but the queen told him no. She was destined to be alone, though until she finds Aragorn again. A servant showed Arwen to her room in a high tree. The lights in it were crystals reflecting the moon and stars. She went to bed quickly in her silky white sheets.  
  
With the fight of Helms Deep over, Aragorn felt glad to see his friends' faces, as the bodies of orcs lay dead at their feet. He wished for the face of his love Arwen, though she was lost far away. He came to see the face of Éwoyn greeting him. He started to feel the same of Éwoyn as of Arwen. He was ill with thought of Arwen, though when he looked at the white lady (Éwoyn) all seemed well.  
  
Legolas could see his grief and later that night went to question him. He did not make any notations of which maiden to pick, for they were in his eye both very fair. He opened the door to Aragorn's present room in Helms deep. The room was shabby and had walls of stone and one window with lanterns for light. He had a bed of wood and a straw mattress. There was also one wooden chair placed in the opposite corner of his bed.  
  
"Aragorn, my friend, what troubles you?" he asked Aragorn who was lying on the bed of straw.  
  
"Legolas, you are a prince, and probably have had to choose women before. You know my situation, what do you think my elven friend?" he asked.  
  
Legolas looked deep in thought for a couple minutes, as if searching through his reflection to find a perfect answer when there really was none.  
  
"Arwen is gone then?" Legolas asked finally looking from his deep stare. Aragorn only nodded.  
  
"Then lady Éwoyn is the maiden you should chose if you are never to see Evenstar again." He said. "But surely I do not choose wise at present, for I am very weary."  
  
Aragorn looked down to the rock-lined floor. He did not like Legolas's answer but what other answers could the clever elf give. He would never see Arwen again, this was true, but he longed for her. He wanted her more than he could ever want Éwoyn. Arwen and him were bound together, he felt the Evenstar necklace upon his neck and it gave him strength that she was watching over him. A cool breeze from the window passed over his forehead and he felt her lips upon his cheek.  
  
"I love Arwen." He said slowly looking back towards Legolas.  
  
"Then why ask me?" Legolas smiled. "You know your love, just as well as she knows you."  
  
Aragorn grinned at his companion and got up from his bed. He knew he would probably never see Arwen again, but he never wanted to give up hope. As he thought of her, Eowyn came into the room. She smiled at Legolas and he smiled back and took his leave from the room.  
  
Eowyn sat down on Aragorn's bed, she then bang him to her with her blue eyes. He sat next to her and watched her intently, waiting for her to speak. He looked at her long wavy blonde hair and fair pale skin. She was like an elf that was mortal. He felt only pure things for her. Friendliness, maybe a slight crush of love, but nothing really like he felt for Arwen.  
  
"I would like to introduce you to my sister." She then said. "Her name is Irvine. She has nothing in likeness to me. Her hair is deep brown and her eyes are matching to her hair. She has not known a man as sweet as I think you and your companions to be. Will you let her meet Legolas?" She asked him sweetly.  
  
Aragorn just shrugged with a look of confusion. He looked towards the door where Legolas had left and there in his place he saw a beautiful maiden as Eowyn had spoken of. Hair and eyes of brown she had and she was tall and had fair skin of river sand though it looked as soft as a birds feathers. He got up slowly and walked to her. He examined her blue tattered dress and tall figure. She was nearly as tall as he was, only about two inches shorter, which meant she was four inches shorter than Legolas.  
  
He nodded at her and kissed her hand. He bowed low then came back to Eowyn and nodded his approval.  
  
"Your sister is lovely lady Eowyn, you to are in alike with beauty but in different ways. I am sure Legolas will be pleased with this meeting. However, I would like the pleasure to ask him before I just spring it upon him." He said. He then told the ladies he must get some rest and showed them out.  
  
He lay in his bed and closed his eyes. He could see Arwen in his thoughts wearing a lovely silver dress riding a fair horse and riding swiftly. She looked at him through his dreams and blew him a kiss. After that sequence in dreams, he did not dream anymore. His sleep was blackened and he fell into an abyss.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry my people for the Delay in the checking of grammar and things. This is a better chapter than before I hope, thanks for the help with the Elfish and so on so fort. I also made a few changes with Galadriel. Review!!! Tell me what you think! 


	2. Chances forgotten

Disclaimer: If I did not tell you before I do not own LOTR. This is based on what's happening in Two Towers. so yeah I forgot to explain that. But its different, but I still hope you like it! Please review!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Arwen awoke in Lothlorien, she saw the bright silver roots of the trees and the falling golden leaves. She looked around her and saw a maiden washing her clothes far off. She got up and walked.  
  
She saw many things on her journey, but she did not know where her horse was placed. She looked around and it took her an hour just to find the stables, even asking how to get there was hard. The place was intricate in detail and beheld the beauty of the stars, Arwen often forgot were she was going and was lost in the silver wonder.  
  
Even though she had lived here for so long, one could forget how beautiful everything really was. See saw how nothing had changed in the likings of all the Lothlorien elves being invisible. She remembered playing far away from the village, and coming back to the silence.  
  
Her horse was happy, being fed and watered. But her herself was still very hungry. She looked all around for an elf but there was hardly any to be seen. She walked up the latter to a tall tree and saw a platform of bright silver and two great chairs. They were surrounded by more silver vines and leaves of gold. Suddenly an elven lady of tall stature came out from a door of vines. It was Arwens grandmother, she smiled brightly in the morning mist.  
  
Her hair was long with gold of the sun and had waves going down her back. Her hair and eyes of deep sky blue reflected every light that was in Lothlorien, silver, gold and bright green.  
  
She spoke, her voice was deep but pure. It sounded like soft music flowing into Arwen's ears and she was amazed at its gentle grace.  
  
"Arwen." Galadriel smiled. "I have been waiting ages to come upon you again, I have missed your lovely face." Arwen looked at her in deep surprise, she took this as a great compliment and bowed to her.  
  
"Lady of the wood, Queen Galadriel. I am most honored to be in your presence once again as well. And to have found a place amongst these quiet and invisible Lothlorien folk, that are never to be seen. Though I know what the people of Lothlorien look like, I see them more in my father's court than I have here. Nothing has changed then, this place is still quiet and serene." She smiled.  
  
Galadriel gave a light laugh and nodded. She sat down in her great chair and talked with her granddaughter a little more. Things of her father and the ring were brought up a bit. Arwen had her difficulties in the conversation but Galadriel seemed emotionless.  
  
"Arwen, tell me of you and Aragorn son of Arathorn."  
  
"Well, he has grown up as you saw when he passed I imagine. He is both noble and trustworthy."  
  
"Yes... though you love him. That is the reason you left your father. Do not worry Arwen, he is safe. The battle of Helms deep is over, they have won, he along with Legolas and Gimli are healthy and unharmed." She said becoming more serious.  
  
Arwen looked at her, see finally saw why she was not only her grandmother, but had been placed as lady of the wood. Suddenly the lady seemed so wise and powerful. She sat tall and beautiful, nothing could touch her, and a light was emanating from her face that outshined the stars.  
  
Arwen bowed to her and said her good-byes after talking about the subject for some time. She left with food and a dress of silver. She took these gifts humbly. Then an elven servant of blond hair and blue eyes led her to her horse. She jumped up to the horse, She was then was escorted out of Lothlorien by the same elf, to the road and on her way to Aragorn again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aragorn woke from sleep, his back was sore and his head hurt. His night was troubled by Arwen, Éwoyn, and many decisions he must make. He sighed as he struggled to his feet. Legolas was the first to enter the room followed by Gimli the dwarf.  
  
Gimli was short fat and had long reddish hair that was tangled and knotted. He also had a very long beard with had three braids holding it together. He had a look of anger on his face always, though it was much different from his humble charm. He was a rather enjoyable company once you had gotten to know him.  
  
Legolas had long hair of sunny gold, his straight hair was held by two braids following either side of his head just above his pointed elven ears. His eyes were sky blue and if you looked deep into them, you would have become lost. He had a quiver with green arrows and one bow set inside. He also wore a green tunic and tall brown boots. He stood tall, being an elf, taller than most men in Gondor or Rohan.  
  
"Aragorn, Galdalf is leaving. He wants us to come with him, we must go to Isengard, though he says if we are not down there by nightfall he will leave us. He must make haste!" Legolas said. Then the elf and dwarf sped out of the room and down the rocky steps towards the main area of Helms Deep.  
  
"What about Eowyn's sister? Well, I guess she will not be meeting my friend Legolas anytime soon." He thought silently to himself.  
  
Aragorn sighed, he did not want to leave. Though he got up just the same and ran down to Gandalf. Helms deep looked ill, it had holes in the walls, in addition blood and bodies were laid everywhere.  
  
Gandalf was already abroad his noble white steed, the king of horses he was named. And an untamed beast at that. Galdalf rode elven style, no harnesses or reins to be seen. Legolas rode this way as well, his horse was also white though had a gray main and tail. Aragorn's horse was waiting next to Legolas's, great and brown he stood, looked almost out of place, as Aragorn felt. Gimli mounted Legolas's horse with haste being helped by man a company of men.  
  
"Come Aragorn! We leave this moment, the king and Éomer are coming with us!" Gandalf said. Indeed, for he then saw the king and his nephew Éomer. Both had hair of blond and eyes of bright gray, though Éomer stood taller and looked much younger. Him soon becoming king, with the death of Theodin's (the king's) son.  
  
Aragorn walked to his horse and mounted. Legolas and Gimli beside him smiled. They took the reins into their hands, save Legolas and Gandalf, and turned the horses out the steep gates of the fortress.  
  
They ran for hours on end. They left in morning and yet the sun was setting by the time they reached a mid-way end between Isengard and Helms deep.  
  
"We will sleep here for the night." said Gandalf. He now halted his horse and dropped to the floor. The others did the same.  
  
They were in a glade under trees, beside the path to Isengard. They laid down but only Gimli found sleep. The others stirred, each wondering about different things. Legolas started to whisper a story, Aragorn could not catch the words but it was about a fair maiden back in his home. He walked over to his elven friend, he recognized the words, and in Legolas's language, it was a beautiful thing to listen to. In the common tongue, it wasn't as beautiful but was something to this extent.  
  
  
  
The stars come out to play this night Though non as beautiful as the maiden bright When you are with her, things start to clear But with her light, you feel you might tear  
  
Her golden hair and eyes of blue She is lovely I will say too Sings her song, thus everyone loves her But alas! When sun rises, she turns away dear sir  
  
And until another night Your smile always bright  
  
My elven maiden fair  
  
Among the trees, your sight is no longer rare  
  
Legolas's eyes almost looked like they were about to tear. He looked up at the stars and they became bright as if his words were a spell. Aragorn put his hand on his friends shoulder.  
  
"Aragorn, I am starting to wonder, should we ever come out of this mess. My hope to dear friend, is failing me." He turned aside.  
  
"Legolas, you are strong, do not worry. Once the ring is destroyed, we will have our lives back. Lothlorien and Mirkwood will be restored to you. You will go back to the maiden of the stars you speak of in your story." Aragorn smiled.  
  
"Though where will you go?"  
  
"Back to my home, in Rivendell."  
  
"With lady Arwen?"  
  
"Yes, I love her, more than ever. I just hope that when we are back, she is there as well." Aragorn said as he looked towards the north.  
  
"She will, I know she will." Legolas put his hand on Aragorn's shoulder now.  
  
"Dear elven friend, you comfort me. Lets get some rest, the night is almost spent, we have a long journey tomorrow."  
  
Legolas nodded and they lay on the ground. He went to sleep. Aragorn was in a happier state. When the sun rose, he was not troubled of dreams. He was ready for a new day and to be rid of this evil so he could return to his love's arms.  
  
They rode of early morning with the sun on their backs, warming their hearts during the time of shadow. All was well, though Gandalf still looked ill. They headed west, then to the south on their way to Isengard. Gandalf was to meet Sarumon the white wizard.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So? What did you think????? Review!! TELL ME!! PLEASE!!! 


	3. Silver Against White

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the rings, simple, pure. And I change the stories a little, since she's Galadreil's grand daughter and Elrond's daugher she has some powers.. so yeah don't beat me to much.. And sorry for making this story to fast for SOME people to not understand. I like stories to be a little fast so that no one gets bored.. But tell me if you think otherwise.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
Arwen rode hard into the day towards Helms. She wanted to see her love soon but she was not a ranger, and must rest eventually. She sat down by a bank of the river Andun. She refilled her water supplies and let her horse rest. She looked up into the sky and over the plans.  
  
"Aragorn! I am coming!" She yelled across the land. It echoed and she was almost sure he had heard her. She wished she could contact him, but she could only pass messages to elves. She sighed and looked at her horse beside the river, bending it's head to drink. She needed to ride on.  
  
"Come we go." She said. She jumped on the horse and yelled to it.  
  
"Noro Lim!"  
  
The horse reared and ran on. It was almost nightfall as she passed Fangorn forest and into the gap of Rohan. She stopped at its edges.  
  
She saw a small black pile of ashes near the trees. She wondered what was burnt there. She did not have the time to linger. She rode on a little ways farther as she heard the calls of the trees. She was troubled in her thoughts but rode on late into the night. She came to the passing of Edoras, she knew Aragorn was not there, he needed to be at Helms deep. There was no use in wasting time.  
  
She ran towards Helms deep but soon became very weary. The sounds of the forest were gone and she felt she could rest. She dropped down off the horse after bringing it to a halt. She laid a green blanket upon the earth and laid there until the sun of the morning came to the sky.  
  
Her horse laid beside her and she slept, dreaming of her love. She thought of how happy we would be to see her. He smiled in her sleep.  
  
As she awoke to the morning sun, she took some water from her supplies and washed her face. Her hair remained in waves, fluttering down her back. Her blue eyes seemed tired but even so searching for something.  
  
As she woke her horse that opened its eyes, it got up and shook off. Arwen gave it some water and to herself some lambas bread given to her by Galadriel. She sighed and leaped on her horse once again. She rode for at least five or six hours before coming to see Helms deep in the distance. It looked filled with people, and many fallen bodied of orcs elves and men were upon the blood stained ground. She looked at the great fortress and saw holes blown through the walls and decided to quicken her pace.  
  
She ran her horse down the slops into the grassy valley and over the small river to Helms Deep. The guard watched her coming and saw it was a maiden. He called out to the other guards to open the gates to let her pass.  
  
"Please I must see your king, and lord Aragorn. He is a man, tall with brown hair and blue eyes. Please! I must make haste!" she said. The guard took a grave look upon her and shook his head down to the floor.  
  
"The king, along with Aragorn and company, left this morning for somewhere we were not informed of." He said.  
  
A look of shock came to Arwen's eyes. Her tears flowed down her cheeks. She was still atop her horse.  
  
"No! This cannot be. I was informed by the Lady Galadriel that they..." She trailed off as he broke into her words.  
  
"They left to the surprise of the king and Aragorn, Gandalf commanded it. I am sorry my lady." He bowed slowly.  
  
Arwen had tears flowing down her cheeks. They were silver among her pale skin. She cupped her hand over her mouth and sank low. She shook her head fiercely.  
  
"You must know where they were going!" She said through sobs.  
  
Then Éwoyn came down the great steps at word of the maiden's arrival. She stopped when she saw Arwen.  
  
"May I help you?" she said coming down the steps and helped Arwen off the horse. Arwen resisted her touch, she backed away towards the door, and leaned against it. Eowyn looked at her with concern.  
  
"Come, we will bathe you and have you eat and at dinner you can tell us what we can do for you." She said.  
  
"No!" Arwen yelled. "Tell me where Aragorn is!" Éwoyn looked surprised.  
  
"He has gone with Gandalf. Legolas and Gimli are with him. Along with my brother and the king." She said softly. "How do you know of Lord Aragorn?"  
  
"He is my love." She cried softly as she feel to her knees.  
  
"Your. the girl he talk of and loves." She said stuttering a bit. Her voice was still kind though seeming angered. She stood now tall as Arwen was at the floor.  
  
"He has gone." She said with anger, " And he is not coming back."  
  
Éwoyn turned away from Arwen and headed up the stairs.  
  
"Are you jealous lady Éwoyn?" Arwen asked her now getting up from the floor.  
  
"No!" she said.  
  
"Have you tried to kiss him? He loves me, I do not think he would go to you." Arwen said becoming defensive.  
  
"You do not know this, he did love me whilst you were away, now you will never find him." She said simply.  
  
"He will come back Éwoyn, though not to you."  
  
Éwoyn took a sword from a soldier and pointed it towards Arwen. "Are you willing to fight for him?" She said.  
  
Arwen pulled a sword from the sheath on her waist. She swung it around with her wrist before answering.  
  
"Éwoyn, you don't want to challenge me."  
  
"Yes I must." She said with rage and she tried to hit Arwen with the sword. Arwen jumped back and returned her hit by slashing through Éwoyn's skirt, revealing her white slender leg and drawing no blood. All the guards stepped back to watch the fight.  
  
Éwoyn slashed at Arwen's stomach missing and Arwen thrust to Éwoyn's stomach. Éwoyn dogged and cut Arwen's arm slightly. Arwen jumped back grasping her cut but not letting go of her sword.  
  
"You are Elf, I am mortal, I will win him!" Éwoyn taunted.  
  
Arwen suddenly became enraged, though she did not show it. Aragorn's words flowed through her mind. The ones he said right before he left to come here.  
  
"I am mortal, you are elf kind. It was a dream Arwen."  
  
Her eyes teared as she took the next step towards Éwoyn. She thought she could get away before Arwen's blade touched her skin but she was wrong. It slit the side of her stomach and she dropped her sword and fell back.  
  
Arwen held her sword strong, the blood from her left arm running down onto its shimmering silver blade. A look of hate was in her eyes, along with her tears.  
  
"Oh my, what have I done." She said softly.  
  
"You have not won." Eowyn hissed.  
  
Arwen looked at her again in vain and pity. She did not like how she had handled the situation with Eowyn but she had threatened her life. She had to act, but still she felt it was wrong.  
  
"I am sorry I have hurt you." Arowen said. Eowyn looked at her in hate, Arwen felt it was no use and turned away.  
  
She remembered Aragorn and jumped to her horse. She took one last look at Éwoyn, who was now being helped by the men around her. The blood ran down her tattered gray dress. Her gold waves looked dim and her blue eyes burned with the same anger towards Arwen.  
  
"Next time, you will show more respect." Arwen said as she turned and the gates were opened for her.  
  
Her horse ran towards the river and forest right outside of Helms Deep. As Arwen rode she tried to think of how she could reach Aragorn.  
  
"Legolas!" she thought. "He is an elf, and I know him well, he will tell Aragorn of my thoughts!"  
  
She closed her eyes while she was still riding beneath the now fallen sun. The stars overhead shined and she tried to contact Legolas using her mind. Yet she was to weary so in the mornings time she tried.  
  
************************************************************  
  
Legolas and Aragorn woke from sleep to find everyone already awake. They mounted their horses without so much as a word until Aragorn notices Legolas's face. It was in hard concentration, almost a grief or worry.  
  
"What is it?" said Aragorn quickly.  
  
"Arwen.." he said softly.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
  
Sorry for all the confusion in this chapter.. I left it that Legolas doesn't say anything because I wanted to write another chapter soon... This is my newly edited one so even if you've read the story... I think I made it a little more, understandable and believable. SO PLEASE REVIEW!! Tell me what you think so far! 


	4. A tale of the undieing heart

Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR, but I love it as my own.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Arwen woke near the tree line of Helms deep. She looked around at the morning. It was only an hour or so ago that she felt she had fallen asleep. She looked at her horse eating grass a few feet away from her.  
  
She whistled to it and it came running over. She placed a hand on his neck, stroking it gently.  
  
"Come, let us go find Lord Aragorn." She said as she gathered her belonging and jumped to the horses back. She rode away into the day and felt something tingle her mind. It was the thought of Legolas.  
  
"Lady Arwen?" He said in her thoughts.  
  
"Legolas do not move on. I wish to speak with Aragorn! Stop your company!"  
  
There was a great pause and nothing came from Legolas's thoughts. She rode hard over hills and through a great valley.  
  
She did not stop until she came within 50 miles of what looked to be a slowed company riding across the plain to the north.  
  
"Narrow!" She said. The horse picked up even more speed and looked as if it were flying. Arwen started to call out to Legolas from her mind.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Legolas had briefly told Aragorn that Arwen was contacting him through his thoughts that evening. He was uneasy the rest of the trip towards Isengard and often told Gandalf to so slow his pace.  
  
"Legolas, what is it?" Aragorn asked, slowing his horse to the back of the company beside Legolas's.  
  
"We must stop!" He said. Then he turned around and looked deep into the valley. Aragorn turned and looked but could see nothing.  
  
"What do your elf eyes see?" He asked.  
  
"Something approaches." He whispered. "A fair maiden, the even star."  
  
Aragorn widened his eyes, he kicked his horse at the stomach on either side with his boots, and headed towards the valley. He because closer to the thing as he raced down the hills. He could now see her, Arwen, he was so overjoyed that he was almost in tears.  
  
They came within a couple yards and jumped off their horses letting them run free. Arwen ran to Aragorn, and into his arms she cried.  
  
"Aragorn! My love! At last!" she cried.  
  
"Arwen." He pulled her head from in his chest to kiss her passionately. "I have missed you Evenstar."  
  
"I love you Aragorn! Let us never again be parted!"  
  
"No dear Arwen!"  
  
Then he looked at her with tears still in her eyes and he too started to weep. He saw her eyes of blue, and her waterfall of brown waves down her back, and her dress of long torn gray. Then he noticed a cut on her bear arm.  
  
"Arwen? What has happened?" He addressed her cut by tearing little from his shirt and tying it around.  
  
"Oh nothing that should bring you trouble." She pulled away. "The lady Éwoyn and I... well... we had a disagreement. Concerning..." she paused and looked into his eyes.  
  
"Yes?" he said  
  
"Concerning you, my love." She sighed.  
  
"Oh Arwen, do not even doubt that I love another more than you!"  
  
"It is true, the Galadriel smiles upon us. And my father..." She stopped once more.  
  
"What of your father? Does he know you're here?" He asked sharply.  
  
At this Time Legolas was to them and he dismounted. Before she answered Aragorn's question she ran to the elf and hugged him. Gimli stayed on the horse.  
  
"Prince Legolas, how can I ever thank you!" She cried again.  
  
"No Arwen, Evenstar, I wish only for your happiness." He said pulling her away from him and looking into her eyes. "And for that of my company." He nodded towards Aragorn.  
  
"Arwen, your beauty truly will never fade." said Gimli. "Not even in a long journeys pursuit." She bowed to him and smiled.  
  
She nodded turning back to the hills in which he came. Éomer, the king, and Gandalf were riding down slowly.  
  
"Arwen?" Aragorn said.  
  
"My father does not know anything of my journeys. I ran from him to be with you. I needed you more than I need peace and solitude. What is love or life without the one you truly love? My life is meaningless without my love for you and yours in return. I need to feel your touch, and see your face dear Aragorn." She said. She gently caressed his face and closed her eyes. She seemed to become brighter, as the fair Lady of the Wood.  
  
"Where is Elrond?" Gandalf said. Arwen looked at him and he smiled. "Welcome to our journey Arwen." She nodded.  
  
"He did not come, he does not know of my whereabouts." She sighed.  
  
The king and his nephew came now from the hills and rested next to Gandalf. Éomer looked upon her with lust. He had never seen a maiden so beautiful. Aragorn looked at him, his eyes narrowed.  
  
"Éomer, King Theoden, this is my love, Arwen. Daughter of Elrond, the council that has brought us this far." He said.  
  
"My lady." Éomer said dismounting his horse. He bowed and looked deep into her eyes. She bowed back to him and hugged Aragorn again.  
  
"Lady Arwen you do know this is a dangerous trip." Gandalf warned her. "You shall have to fight if you wish to stay alive." She nodded and looked towards her horse that was coming back to her along with Aragorn's.  
  
"Shall we continue it then?" She said mounting her horse. They did the same and rode off.  
  
  
  
  
  
Dusk was coming hard upon them and they rested only once to eat and drink. They slept in a bare field that night. Arwen was in Aragorn's arms, they looked up at the silver stars that were out and not a cloud was to be seen. The moon hit everything that lay in shadow and put a glow upon the earth.  
  
"Arwen, do you see that star." He pointed to the sky, a bright star shown almost clearer than the others. "That reminds me of a lovely fair with skin of white and lips of rose, eyes of deep oceans and hair of deep earth, though with the smell of the river with a breeze of spring. You are that star Arwen. Beautiful, glowing and you light the earth and my heart when all is dark and in despair." His words stopped and the star seemed to glow brighter.  
  
"Aragorn, you are mortal yet your words are so beautiful, one would have thought you have been on this land for ages."  
  
"Sometimes it seems that way. Though when I come to see you, I wish that time would stop and keep me here with your forever." H sighed deeply and let her out of his arms.  
  
"We should most likely get some rest." He said quietly.  
  
"I will stay up just a moment longer." He nodded and went to bed.  
  
She sat gazing at the stars for a few minutes until Legolas came up behind her. He started speaking in his elvish tongue. Translated into the common tongue the conversation was like this.  
  
"Arwen, it is good to see an elven face again. Also it is wonderful to see that of your fairness."  
  
"Legolas, I do not lie, you are fair as well. Alas for Aragorn, he will only be here for a short time."  
  
"Lady Arwen? What do you speak of? I do not understand."  
  
"Every second I see him Legolas, it hurts to think he will die. The more I think of him being mortal, the more my heart breaks."  
  
Legolas looked to the stars, she did the same. They fell silent for some time until she spoke again.  
  
"Come Legolas, I talk so much, tell me of your maidens in Mirkwood. I have heard tell of you having no one fair to love."  
  
"No you heard true Arwen, there is no one. Not yet at any rate." He sighed.  
  
"You will find her."  
  
"I hope you are right Arwen, for my time seems to be running short these days and I feel so close to the end. A threat and a shadow has been growing in my mind. Everyday the dark lord becomes more powerful."  
  
"Well for now, fair prince, all we can do is wait and watch and hope the strength of the ring bearer holds."  
  
"How long do you think he will last?" he now came to look upon Arwen's soft face.  
  
"I do not know, but all we can do for now is watch the stars and pray for his safety." She sighed and she became weary.  
  
"I think I well sleep now Legolas." She said softly.  
  
"Dream sweet things my lady." He said.  
  
She went over to Aragorn and lay beside him. She lay so close she could feel his breath upon her neck. She closed her eyes with his presence besides her warming her cold body.  
  
Legolas did not sleep till with the stars above were covered by the clouds of the coming day, he then lay on the ground and closed his eyes. All was silent and he drifted into sleep.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Hmmm... this is an interesting chapter... so romantic... yet so... sad... review and tell me what you think. AND if should write more!! I hope you enjoy the story! 


	5. Waters Warmth

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone in this story or LOTR. Though I wish, I did! Read also my Legolas and Arownen story... its pretty twisty! You'll love it! Please read and review!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
Arwen woke with Aragorn still nestled by her side. Legolas and the company were around a fire that was already gone out. The dwarf was sill sleeping at any rate.  
  
"Legolas, what time is it?" she said softly stretching. Aragorn stirred and did the same.  
  
"It is, around 9:00 Mirkwood time I presume." Legolas said softly.  
  
She nodded and both Aragorn and Arwen got to their feet. They looked about them. The day was cold and gray. They looked to the long journey ahead of them, though it was only until sunset they would reach Isengard.  
  
Gandalf looked concentrated along with King Theoden. They sat on a rock beside one another silently. Éomer was cooking some rabbits in a fire and Legolas had berries in his hand that he was bringing it his soft fair lips.  
  
" 'Tis like I have woken into a dream, waking to the fair face of my love Arwen." Aragorn sighed kissing her forehead. She smiled and looked around again.  
  
"Is there no place to bathe? She asked Aragorn. He shook his head.  
  
"No where to be found Arwen. Perhaps when we reach Isengard." He sighed.  
  
After they ate, they mounted horses, Gimli now riding with Éomer. They rode on into the gray plains. It started to drizzle and, if it could be told, the sun was fading above the clouds to dusk.  
  
They saw in a great distance a tower, around it were holes of water deeply engraved into the ground, with smoke rising from it. There was almost great lake running through and over the space encaged surrounding the tower. The tower had jagged points sticking out everywhere and it took the form Sarumon's wicked staff, with four points at the very tip, now covered by cloud and shadow.  
  
"Sarumon." Gandalf whispered.  
  
They ran forth through the thick and tall rocky gates of Isengard. The first thing they came upon was two hobbits, which looked like older men but only coming to be 3 ½ feet tall and both having brown hair and brown eyes. Then they came upon an Ent, a great man standing tall and broad about 17 feet, showing the likeliness of a giant tree. His name was Tree beard, thought up by the leaves and twigs farming around his mouth and neck to make a beard. The Hobbits introduced themselves as Merry and Pippin, all had met before. Though the hobitts have never come to know King theoden and Éomer, so they introduced themselves and told the tale of how Saruman's tower was being broken down by the Ents.  
  
"When the Ents found the trees burnt to the ground by Sarumon, they wagged out a war on the Orthanc (the Tower). They threw rocks at it and released the river to spill in the holes of fire, in which Sarumon made his minions." Pippin pointed to one of the deep holes then to the rock crevice from the mountains, it looked like there was a river running through at one time. Gandalf nodded and thanked Pippin for his tale.  
  
"You can all rest now, there is no more threat at the present moment. Go and rest." Gandalf told them. "The king, Éomer, and I will be heading through the swallow lake to Orthanc. We will speak with Sarumon, you need not accompany us."  
  
"There is food, and water here the orcs did not touch." Merry said.  
  
"Yes and some fine weed!" Pippni stated. Gimli's eyes lit up.  
  
"You tell me you've been sitting your butts here while we've been to battle at helms deep smoking! I out ring your little necks if I wasn't in such a mood for food and drink!" Gimli yelled. Legolas and Aragorn laughed. Arwen tugged at Aragorn.  
  
"Do you know of a place to clean ourselves Pippin?" Arwen asked. Pippin nodded. Though merry was the one that volunteered to lead them.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Aragorn was led by Merry to a small river to the back of Isengard in a far corner where it was barley seen. Then Merry left to help Pippin to find the weed, Gimli was upset and needed a smoke.  
  
Arwen looked into the pond, it was clear, save for the clouded sky. Surrounding it were trees of think brown bark and leaves of gold and red. She took off her clothes and jumped in.  
  
Aragorn blushed lightly as she did this, though it did not help once she got into the water because it was clear. It showed her body and figure glowing beneath it. Aragorn took his clothes off and slowly glided in.  
  
Arwen swam to him near the bank just were she could stand waist high out of the water. She hugged Aragorn tightly, and he gasped at the feel of her naked form against his body. He backed away, and Arwen looked almost hurt.  
  
"Aragorn, what is the matter? She questioned him coming closer.  
  
"Arwen, you do not know the affect you have on me. Your body is so fair and soft. If I am with you another second longer like this, my mind will lose control to my body." He sighed.  
  
"Then let it." Arwen whispered, and she smiled. She came again to him and pulled close to him in a kiss. He pulled away once more and shook his head.  
  
"Arwen..." he started.  
  
"Aragorn, I love you. If I did not want this to happen, I would not be suggest it." She whispered again.  
  
"Arwen, not like this." He sighed. He went back on the bank and picked up his clothes.  
  
She ran up to him and pulled him back into the water. They laughed as she splashed him. He started to chase her around the water's edge until he caught her in a kiss and held her tight to him. They laid down there, on the bank of soft sand. She was beneath him and they kissed passionately.  
  
She twisted her fingers in his wet hair, he kissed her, from her chest to her wiast, and she gasped each time. He loved her body, the more he saw and touched of it, the more he wanted to do what was on his mind. She looked up into his eyes as if knowing his thoughts.  
  
"Aragorn, please, make love to me. I cannot wait any longer. I love you to much for you to tease me like this."  
  
He nodded and pushed himself unto her and started moving. She gasped and sighed as he moved deeper. She kissed him repeatedly and caressed the back of his neck. The sun was about to rise when Aragorn collapsed to the side of her, his boy either wet from the water, or from sweat. She sighed kissed him then ran to get her dress. She went behind a tree and came out moments later, hair still damp but clothed.  
  
He sighed and did the same before they returned to the front, in which Gimli and Legolas were still smoking.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"And were have you two been?" Gimli asked, raising a brow. Legolas laughed when he saw Aragorn's face light up, Gimli laughed as well. Merry and pippin stood there, they did not know what was going on. Aragorn returned to the matter at hand.  
  
"What of Gandalf?" he asked.  
  
"We do not know. He was been calling out Sarumon this hole time." Legolas said, turning to the direction of Gandalf, the king, and Éomer standing by the towers great door of stone.  
  
As if at call, they turned away from the tower and walked to their site. Gandalf said no words as him and Theoden sat down once more. Éomer sat by Legolas and looked at the lady Arwen.  
  
"Well, he is trapped in there, but he will not come out." Gandalf cried. "Though he thinks he has still won! Can you imagine that?"  
  
They laughed and looked to the tower. The shadow grew deeper. It sent chills down both elves spine. Arwen clang to Aragorn, and the sun came up to noon. They sighed as they looked back to the stash of food.  
  
"Anything in their for Elves." Arwen asked.  
  
"Well, we have berries!" Pippin said happily. He handed them over to her and she ate them with delight. They were bright red and were very delicious, tasting almost of raspberries mixed with the sweetness of strawberries and chocolate. She nodded and smiled in approval.  
  
"We should return to Edoras. I have asked the Ents to keep a good watch on things here, for they cannot be harmed by the magic of Sarumon or the dark lord. We will rest a while then travel back over the plains and to the mighty kingdom." Gandalf said.  
  
  
  
  
  
After resting for about an hour, they mounted their horses and started riding again for a couple leagues before they tired and the sun was set. They dismounted and fell into sleep almost as their heads lay upon the ground.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Good? bad? Indifferent? Continue? Tell me!! Review!! Comments, questions, concerns or Complements! Doesn't matter! Just review please!! 


	6. Arrows Aim

Disclaimer: I do not on LOTR, but I wish wish wish I did! Though... I don't wish I was a man... like Tolkein. but I wish I had his writing skills and Imagination to come up with a world + language + lots and lots of people places things and races!  
  
Dedication: This story is Dedicated to my good Friend and Fan Krystyna! Cheers to you! Hope you like the rest of the story! I am making it for you! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They woke and headed out, over the rough plains. Then Legolas and Arwen perked up their ears. Aragorn questioned them, but they were silent.  
  
"Legolas..." Arwen said.  
  
"I hear it." He looked deep over the plains towards the way they were heading.  
  
"Wolves!" Arwen yelled. "Everyone get out your swords! Legolas! Join me and use your arrows!" She yelled. They charged forwards and almost immediately met the flow orcs riding on giant wolverine like beasts. Some carries swords., and other held bows.  
  
Legolas shot forth arrows, Aragorn jumped his horse in front of Arwen. The king and Éomer started cutting heads off. Arwen took from her back A bow and arrows, she stood up next to Legolas and shot many orcs. One came up and jumped towards her. Aragorn took a spear from one dead orc and flung it towards the Wolf.  
  
The wolf saw it coming and jumped out of the way. The orc on top shot and arrow that hit Aragorn's leg. He rode his horse still, running at the orc and cutting his head off. He then slashed at the wolf and stuck his sword in its neck.  
  
"Aragorn!" Arwen cried. She notched another arrow and shot at an orc heading for him. She shot it several times before it and the wolf fell. A good 20 wolves were killed, and 5 more stood strong.  
  
Legolas jumped from his horse and sung his sword at the wolves. He slashed ones nose as it jumped for him. Gimli, who fell from Éomer horse, cut the wolf's head from its body. Legolas nodded thanks and started to slash at another one. The king was dealing with an orc with his nephew. Arwen was shooting an arrow at another and Aragorn was dealing with his own. He thrust the sword up into the wolf's mouth then chopped the head from the orc. Gandalf chopped at one as well.  
  
Arwen shot her wolf through the eyes and it fell atop its rider. Legolas drove his pair of swords into the wolves and orcs heart in the same instant. Arwen shot the king's orc and wolf pair, and Gandalf drew a small sword from his belt and chopped the head from the orc, then Legolas shot an arrow at the wolf between its eyes.  
  
"Aragorn, my love, are you all right!" Arwen said as she ran to his side. The others soon came after to check on him.  
  
Orcs were slain and the only hurt was Aragorn. He was quickly taken from his horse to the ground. Legolas took from a small bush some berries. He said in his land he had learned a special power of mixing berries with Lambas crumbs and putting it on wounds to heal them. He did this then bandaged it up. Arwen hugged him and kissed his forehead gently. Once Aragorn was reassured to stay among the living they ventured onto their horses again.  
  
"Strong lad ye are my boy!" Gimli yelled from Éomer's horse. Aragorn smiled as he held his right shoulder in a wincing pain. Arwen rode beside him and checked him often t see how he was fairing.  
  
The batter took over a couple hours of their time. The sun was not yet going down and they were at least half way to Edoras. They stopped to check on Aragorn's wound again and ended up staying the night. All slept but Gandalf and Legolas. They could be heard, talking late into the evening.  
  
"What of the rings bearer, any word Gandalf?" Legolas asked quietly looking up at the stars overhead the plain. Gandalf was silent for a moment, thinking most likely. The wizard was not the easiest of persons to get words from. He was mostly quiet or talked in a sort of riddled manner. He then spoke after some time, still watching over the plain as if in his own thoughts.  
  
"I have no word Legolas, though I know he is alive and he heart is still true of destroying the ring if that's the knowledge you seek. Though everyday the rings grows heavier on him, and the more it grows, the more he feels it useless to bring it to Mordor. Though now an unexpected company joins them."  
  
"Friend or foe?" Legolas said now turning to Gandalf.  
  
"I do not have that answer for you yet. Though he has not been a most kindly of fellows in the past, he might have changed."  
  
"I don't know Gandalf, I find it hard for people to change these dark days, especially in the presence of the ring. Mean changing for the better of course. All has been ill since it was come to present. It has an effect, meaning, you know it's evil and you want to destroy it don't take me wrongly, you just come to notice how beautiful it is."  
  
"Yes, I do. That is why I do not dare go near it. Frodo leaving was probably the best thing for him, for all of us." He sighed deep.  
  
"But Gandalf, no there is no one to protect him, what if he is attacked."  
  
"Sam, his bodyguard will protect him." Gandalf laughed.  
  
Legolas smiled lightly. "Yes, good Sam. Very brave and noble that one is, though a bit out of it in his thoughts, but still a faithful friend in need. He will protect Frodo with his life, for that I can be sure. Thank you Gandalf, my heart is at ease."  
  
"You are most welcome, though I must thank you. If it not for the elves, I think, this world would not live to see many things except shadow and darkness at this point. You and Arwen make this world glow with your power at this moment. Your heart keeps mine at ease." Gandalf now turned to Legolas and looked him in the eye.  
  
"Thank you Gandalf." Legolas whispered.  
  
"Yes well, what do you think of Lady Arwen? She is much an experienced fighter."  
  
"Yes she has skill with a bow and sword, make no mistake." He smiled and laughed a bit. "Aragorn has grown stronger I think. He seems happier that she has joined us."  
  
"Aren't you?"  
  
"Yes, I feel like I am in great company, now that the stars are out and I have but one more elven friend to speak to if I need. She is most welcome by me. I wish her and Aragorn a very joyful future."  
  
Gandalf nodded and laid down on the ground. He looked still at the star silently, thinking perhaps again. Legolas looked at him, so wise, so thoughtful, and yet, so undecided. He did not know what to think of Gandalf. He was not the Gandalf he had known, but much powerful and all knowing. Legolas felt safe with him bye his side and in his company.  
  
"I think I will sleep now." Gandalf said finally closing his weary eyes.  
  
"Alas, I am tired as well, good night Gandalf."  
  
"Good night Legolas."  
  
They slept the whole night, until the raising sun came up to greet them with welcome and warmth. It was a new day, Aragorn felt refreshed. Legolas and Gimli rode together while they talked with Éomer of things like Galadriel lady of the wood along with the king and Gandalf discussing the ring and Mordor.  
  
Arwen remained to the back, silent along with Aragorn. They listened to the others conversations, laughing smiling or frowning on occasion. They came within seven leagues from Edoras, to an elf eye that is. They galloped the rest of the way there, the Rohan horses never seem to tier, along with the elven horse of Arwen.  
  
Arwen was hesitant to come to Edoras, knowing Éwoyn might have traveled there whilst they were journeying to Isengard and back. Though she made no sign of it she kept herself behind the company well hidden.  
  
Legolas looked at Edoras with weary eyes, he did not wish to return to the great house of stone and insipid surroundings of the inside castle. Gimli was fair with the idea, Gandalf made no judgment, but Éomer and Theoden welcomed it with eager anticipation.  
  
They were greeted with welcome and Éomer saw his sister Éwoyn as soon as the horses were put away and all was led to the castle. Éwoyn had a bandage around her waist and did not move very far very fast. Arwen looked upon her with agitation and pity. Aragorn ran to her and asked what had happened.  
  
"Lord Aragorn, I was only trying to protect myself when she attacked me!" She sobbed.  
  
"Protecting yourself?" Arwen mimicked softly. She looked at Legolas with a shake of her head. Legolas met Arwen's eyes and saw that she spoke true and Éwoyn was false, though he did not address anything of it, he stood there in silence while Gimli rocked back and forth on his heels.  
  
The king and Gandalf had not noticed Éwoyn, they went straight into the great halls while the rest of the company remained on a stone balcony overlooking the town and gray shadowed mountains in the far south.  
  
Aragorn turned to Arwen with pity in his eyes, she met his look with anger. He did not see why Arwen was acting this way, Arwen had told him of an argument, never of a battle with swords involved.  
  
"Arwen, Éwoyn has not the training you have." He pleaded with her. Éwoyn jumped up.  
  
"She is not as skilled as I! I was... Distracted!" she said. Arwen had a small smile on her face as she turned back to Legolas who had a small grin across his lips as well.  
  
Aragorn turned once more to Arwen with eyes of plea and she looked away.  
  
"Arwen, will you not apologize." He asked softly. She turned to Éwoyn with no look of friend upon her face. She simply disliked everything about the women, she though she was sneaky, manipulative and most of all, untrustworthy.  
  
"Well Arwen?" Éwoyn taunted. "We must be heading to dinner then bed soon."  
  
"Aragorn loves me, you said otherwise, and I taught you a lesson, that was my going of the story. It was well deserved in my opinion." She said straight to the point.  
  
Éwoyn growled at her and ran up the stairs to her room inside the castle. Aragorn shook his head lightly returning to Arwen's eyes.  
  
"You are right Arwen, she is an unhappy maiden." He sighed as he led her into the main entrance hall and dinner was upon the table.  
  
Legolas looked rather happy Arwen had defeated Éwoyn and Gimli was neutral. They all sat around the table save of course Éwoyn. Éomer had a poised look on his face to Aragorn and Arwen. He did not know why Aragorn hadn't chosen his sister. He did feel, however, that his sister was in love with a man that already had a maiden and she should be happy for him rather than steel him away from his love. In his eyes, Arwen was very lovely. He shook off his anger and ate.  
  
The kings stood up with a few words of thanks and prayer to get through these dark times safely. Then he sat down and they ate.  
  
After supper, Arwen and Aragorn retired to their rooms. Arwen had gotten a beautiful room. It was stone, of course, but it had a four-poster bed with silver lining, and she had more light in her room than in Aragorn's. They decided to share the room and they went to sleep. They talked of things such as the fight between Arwen and Éwoyn, Aragorn, though he thought it was wrong for her to hit Éwoyn, he was rather faltered by her Loyalty. After their chat, they feel into deep dreamless sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
How did ya like it? Ya wanna click that little review button and tell me! Maybe e-mail me with some Suggestions. But please review and tell me where you think the story should go or how you feel aboutz it so far! 


	7. Visions

Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR though I love it more than ANYTHING in this world.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Arwen laid in bed awake while Aragorn slept. She looked out the narrow slit in the window from which she could see the star shining. She longed to be back in Rivendell and to have the world the way it once was.  
  
She looked now to Aragorn, still asleep, he was peaceful and beautiful. He had a face like the king of old, stern and wise but kind and thoughtful. She lifted her finger and stroked his hair around his face. It was smooth and soft, unlike his stone expression. She sighed deeply and turned around again facing the stars.  
  
She tried to close her eyes and get some sleep. After about another hour staring at the brightness of the stars she slept.  
  
*~~~~~**~~~~~*  
  
"Arwen, you are not to waist your life among these, mortals that are about to die. Men are weak, and Aragorn, though strong and mighty will fall. Whether it be to the sword or the decay of time he will die. And you will remain under the trees, bearing out your lost love and loneness to the undying lands until al the worlds have changed without your consent." Elrond said, her father and Lord or Rivendell.  
  
She was dreaming of their last conversation. He was just how she remembered him. Dressed in long white robes with brown hair braided in different parts falling to his stomach pouring over his shoulders. Eyes of cold blue, his stare was intense.  
  
She knew her father to be firm, but she trusted in his wisdom. He had the power of the Galadriel. She wanted to run t him and cry into his chest but she knew she had to be strong for this was but a dream.  
  
She stood there, back in her home. Her dark blue dressed brushed the floor and brought out the deep intensity of her eyes. Her long hair was slightly braided. She looked at her father.  
  
"Please Arwen." He said calmly.  
  
"I have made my decision."  
  
"There is nothing left for you here. There is not hope left."  
  
"There is always hope."  
  
**~~~~~**~~~~~**  
  
She woke out of her dream but the brightening of the sun. Aragorn shook her lightly. She looked at him with a smile and sat up. He led her down to the patio.  
  
She had a flowing silver light dress and her hair was falling loosely down her back. Her eyes were weary but full of life. She looked deeply upon Aragorn as he took her hands into his own.  
  
The great mountains were in a purple shadowy mist. The plain around held no secret nor told any lies. It was dead with no woods to be seen for leagues.  
  
"Arwen..." he started. "This will be over soon. I still have hope he will win."  
  
"As do I Aragorn."  
  
"But, well, I wish to tell you that I am sorry for saying this love and relationship was all a dream. We are betrothed last I have heard. Whether that has died or still exists my love for you will burn forever. Will you marry me hence we get to Rivendell after the ring is destroyed?" he sounded wise and like he knew she was about to say yes.  
  
She looked deeply into his eyes, searching for the right words. Her voice came out soft, almost unheard.  
  
"Aragorn, I will."  
  
He smiled and they kissed softly. Legolas came through the doors followed by Gimli. They were both smiling brightly.  
  
"Aragorn, our work is finished here. We can return home until called again." Legolas said.  
  
"I supposed there will be something of a sort to plan then?" Gimli laughed.  
  
Aragorn smiled but Arwen did not. She stood there and watched them. He eyes turned cold and filled with distressed. She saw a great ball of fire. She fell to the floor.  
  
Fire was around her, she was looking up into it then in front of her she saw Frodo. He was standing there unmoving. She tried t reach for him but he turned towards her then ran away. She cried out.  
  
"Frodo! Frodo!" she screamed. She saw it again. The great ball of fire. But wait, it had a black slit in its middle. She now recognized it.  
  
"The eye of Sauron!" She whispered in awe and fear.  
  
She woke up and screamed. She looked around her and there was Aragorn with Legolas, Gandalf, Gimli, Éomer, and King Theoden.  
  
"Arwen!" Cried Aragorn as he jumped to the floor to help her up.  
  
Gandalf looked at her strangely. He examined her expression and her hard breathing. He looked at her and she stared into his eyes trying to tell him her thoughts.  
  
"Are you ok?" Aragorn asked.  
  
"Frodo." She whispered still looking at Gandalf.  
  
He nodded and turned away to go inside the castle brining in Theoden and Éomer. Legolas and Gimli had worried expressions on their faces as Aragorn knelt beside her staring at the path in which Gandalf had taken his leave into the building.  
  
"What did you see?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Nothing Legolas." She reassured him once more before getting up. She wobbled a bit but then she was all right.  
  
She felt her fathers presence and with him her grandmothers. She knew they had seen this as well. She feared the outcome. Was it picture perfect as Aragorn hoped it to be? She didn't know. Warm tears ran down her face as then stood on the patio. She looked out far away beyond the borders of Rohan.  
Evil is rich but may it be gone  
  
Soon life will spring up like a fawn  
  
Wings of light and love  
  
Will light me above  
But please tell me  
  
I think everything but least of the tea  
  
The sweet fragrance of trees  
  
Or the humble humming of bees  
Oh what times are hard as these  
  
But we must fight, till we fall to our knees  
  
For I will keep my hope and love  
  
Lest in not flutter like the evening star of a dove  
She whispered softly to herself a rhyme she had heard long ago from a boy she had known. Aragorn turned to her and smiled. It was his own, that he made as a child.  
  
"Aragorn, what times are these?" she asked.  
  
Legolas and Gimli turned to their friends and almost started to cry themselves.  
  
"Arwen, there is always hope." Aragorn sad softly.  
  
He kissed her forehead softly then held her in an embrace. She seemed to slip away from him to easily, so this time he was never letting go.  
  
"You and I..." He kissed her again. "We will never lose hope.  
  
"Never lose hope..." she repeated.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
How was that? Interesting huh! Well! Review! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! Also PLEASE if you could check out my Legolas story! I will not update unless I get at least three reviews on it! And I really do love that story! So please read the other one, check out my Arwen and Aragorn's daughter one and... enjoy the rest of this one! 


	8. Lust of Undieing Love

Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR, but I love it like my own!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
She got from the ground with Aragorn's help. There was a neh in the far distance that only Arwen and Legolas heard. It was a cry of a horse.  
  
They looked over the plains and saw something come towards them. It had long brown hair and a brown horse to match. Dressed in green and gray robes it rode swift over the plains.  
  
"Father?" she gasped as she lifted her dress from her foot path and ran to the entrance of the city. Minutes later Elrond entered Edoras. He looked at Arwen then she ran to him.  
  
"Arwen." He said softly as he caressed her hair as she hugged him. "I was worried daughter."  
  
"I am sorry father. I needed to go."  
  
"Yes I realized that. You are very much like your mother Arwen. You have the same adventurous spirit."  
  
"But I missed you, and I wanted to return to you but I love Aragorn and I can not be parted from him any more." She pulled away from him and looked at him seriously.  
  
"Yes my daughter, you and him will marry soon. First we must settle the matter of the one ring." He said sternly. Aragorn walked up to him and greeted him with a bow and a handshake. Legolas bowed and Gimli kneeled.  
  
"Where is Gandalf." He said to Aragorn.  
  
"Inside, with king Theoden." Aragorn replied.  
  
Elrond nodded and he went inside followed by the company. They met in the main room. King Theoden was sitting upon his throne with Éomer by his side and Gandalf sitting at a table across from him.  
  
"Gandalf!" Elrond said in a raised voice.  
  
"Elrond! Good to see you welcome!" He jumped up. "To what do I owe this visit?"  
  
"The ring Gandalf. The bearer, as you must know, his strength is failing."  
  
"We will assemble an army, with Gondor and Rohan. Plus all the eleven kingdoms will accompany us. This will be the time were the old alliances will prove strong against the power of Mordor." Gandalf stood tall and proud as he spoke.  
  
"Gandalf, we are many, but the dark lord is much more powerful. Do you think we can defeat him?"  
  
"We can only hope."  
  
"Hope? Hope is failing Gandalf. We are almost on the brink of destruction. If we must act we must take our time while it lasts!"  
  
"Mm, well yes you are right." Gandalf said and then he turned back to Theoden and Éomer. "What is your council king?"  
  
"We should not go to war, we should not try and kill all civilization." Said Theoden.  
  
"How can that be your answer?" Aragorn jumped up.  
  
"Aragorn, you will keep your mouth shut. This is not your affair!" Éomer said strictly.  
  
"You will not say things like that to Lord Aragorn!" Legolas shouted. Gimli planted his feet and stuck his ax in the stone.  
  
"You will apologize." He said firmly.  
  
"Very well, I am sorry, this is still none of his affair!" Éomer jumped out of his own seat.  
  
"Is he not part of middle earth?" Arwen now spoke. "he lives here just as you do. I live here I must have say as well, though I can not fight.  
  
"Arwen." Elrond said to her.  
  
"Father, he has spoken out of line." She said softly.  
  
"Éomer hold your tongue and sit down!" The king commanded. Éomer obeyed. "We will not fight!"  
  
"You must! If it is only Gondor and elves we might not have a chance. We need your aid, your hope!" Elrond said.  
  
"I do not want to bring further harm to my people." He stood now.  
  
"But King Theoden, who was it that saved you in the battle, elves was it not? They have come to your aid! Now you must go to theirs! Show the strength of your people! Do not hide them in the shadows." Gandalf spoke slowly.  
  
"I will have to think about it. Gandalf however you stay here is no longer welcome, please depart by morning. I have nothing left to say, I will retire and I wish for you to be gone by tomorrow before I awake!" He walked from his chair and into another room. He shut the door and everyone gave out a loud sigh.  
  
"Why is he so stubborn?" Gimli said loudly.  
  
"He does not want our people to die." Said Éomer sadly. "I would go, for the glory of Rohan!"  
  
"Then take a company yourself and come with us!" Aragorn said.  
  
"No I cannot go against my fathers will." He said sadly. " I bit you Farwell, and good luck." He said and departed into another room down the hall.  
  
"We will sleep and leave in the morning then." Gandalf said finally.  
  
"Yes, good night." Elrond said.  
  
They went their separate ways, save Aragorn and Arwen. They headed for their room. Arwen was getting changed when Aragorn spoke.  
  
"I wish these dark time be over. I find no pleasure in them." He said. He took off his shirt and still wore his pants.  
  
She nodded and he watched her dress slip over her fully shaped breasts. He loved their perfect shape. He wanted to take them into his hands and kiss them. He got from the bed and hugged her. She had a confused look on her face and then pulled away.  
  
"Aragorn? What are you doing" she asked.  
  
"My love, please. I need you near me." He said softly.  
  
She unbuttoned his pants and caressed them down with her fingers over his sensitive areas. He moaned little when she passed his thighs to his waist. She bent down her head and licked his stomach then went lower until she had gotten to in-between his legs.  
  
He lifted her up to his face and kissed her. She could feel his excitement. She looked at him, he was perfect, so strong and handsome. She kissed him passionately. He turned he towards the bed and had her sit.  
  
He grabbed the back of her legs near her knees and pulled them towards his waist. He put his lower body between them and started heaving back and forth. She moaned until she pulled him completely onto her and started kissing him while he was in motion with her body.  
  
He returned to her prefect breasts and kissed them. She moaned little then he licked their tips. She gasped in pleasure and he licked them once more. They were soft and sweet, like spring fruit with soft flower peddles.  
  
She kissed him once more and they made love for a time. He was tired when he stop and he collapsed to the side of her. She grabbed his neck and kissed him passionately.  
  
"Do not stop!" she gasped.  
  
She kissed him once more and crawled down to his waist. She started kissing him again. He gasped and became excited once more. He pulled her towards him, and lifted her off the bed. Her legs were spread around him hugging his waist while she licked his ear.  
  
He had her up against a wall and was forcing himself into her. She was gasping and moaning. He bent down and looked down to her waist. He kissed it then went a bit lower. He started mirroring what she did to him. He started to stick his tongue in and out of her and she gasped and moaned again.  
  
He ran back to the bed with her still locked to him and he fell down with her. She was breathing heavily. She looked at him and smiled. After a while of silence, she closed her eyes and fell into blissful sleep. He looked at her beautiful face and smiled. He wrapped her in the sheets then put his arms around her.  
  
He was so happy that he could cry. She was the most passionate thing he had ever seen. He loved her more than he loved the air or trees or leaves. He loved her more than life. He wished his life would never end.  
  
His thoughts returned him to when they fell in love. Under the golden leaves of Lothlorien he felt at peace. He saw her and was amazed at her beauty and splendor. A beautiful brown water fall of hair among the more boring golden. Her eyes, a blue he had not yet seen in a man nor elf. His first kiss with her was almost as if he was floating. He smiled at the wonderful thoughts.  
  
He looked to her, sleeping softly. He kissed her cheek and laid back down, examining the ceiling. The light from the moon was shining just enough to shed light on everything in the room without being an annoyance.  
  
Then another thought came into his mind. He would die. She would go one, possibly sharing this passion with others. Then he wanted to beat himself for thinking such a thing of her. But he would still die before her. He was mortal, she was not.  
  
He closed his eyes and a single tear ran down his cheek onto his pillow. He shut out the painful thoughts and slept.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wow, interesting chapter.. tell me if you think its good! Well.. umm REVIEW!! Especially Krystyna.. tell me what you think! 


	9. Far Beyond Dreams

Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR, but love it like my own!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Aragorn woke up alone. Nothing was wrapped in his arms. He lay there for a minute, contemplating what had happened the night before. He looked at his clothes on a table near the corner of the room and a small note. It was written by fair feeble hands, it read in elfish.  
Aragorn,  
  
I will be downstairs when you wake. I wish to speak to my father and find a course of action. Please come down when you feel ready. However, we must leave with haste. I will be awaiting you. I have assembled clothes that you could ware for the day. I love you.  
  
Arwen  
He picked up the clothes whilst he read the letter. He let out a sigh and put them on. He was overjoyed with the pasted night, but the thought of traveling again, he lost his joy to weariness.  
  
"Alas for these times we can not just walk under the beautiful trees of Rivendell." He said softy.  
  
He walked down the stairs and he saw Arwen around a table with Éomer. He was seated rather close to her and she was laughing with him. Aragorn walked to them in a hurry.  
  
"Arwen?" he said.  
  
"Aragorn! I am so happy you have come! Éomer was telling me about to battle of Helms deep. It was rather distressing was it not?"  
  
"Yes, but anyways when are we to leave." He shot a look of annoyance at Éomer and he returned to gaze with pity.  
  
"Before my father wakes!" his tone was cold, not humble like it had been when he was talking to Arwen.  
  
"Very well." Aragorn said. He glared at Éomer who moved closer to Arwen. Aragorn took Arwen by the hand and led her outside. Éomer had a look of disgust on his face.  
  
"Aragorn?" she said. Her eyes were wide and she was very confused. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Éomer, why do you stay with him rather than me?" he asked sharply.  
  
"You were sleeping my love." She said then she kissed his cheek. "It was a wonderful night." She said softly.  
  
"But Éomer." He said again.  
  
"Éomer, he is nothing to me Aragorn. No one would I love more than you. Alas he has taken a liking to me. But I would not dishonor you or myself. He does know we are together. He will not try anything." She said as he smoothed his hair with her fingers.  
  
"Yes, well whom could think such a beautiful maiden is not worthy of affection. Everyone must think you are beautiful Arwen." He stroked her hair softly.  
  
She smiled a little and kissed him softly. He was reassured by her kiss. Though it was soft and sweet, it was sealing her words.  
  
"Now we must ready!" she said.  
  
Elrond walked out onto the patio at that moment and saw Aragorn and Arwen together. He smiled with great affection in his eyes.  
  
"Aragorn, we must leave now! Arwen will be taken to Rivendell. But when you come back from the wars of the Dark lord on mount doom you will see her again.  
  
He nodded. Tears ran down Arwen's face as she looked at him. She did not want to leave him. But this time they were not to be separated. They were going to meet again and she would be in her home, and were they were to be wed.  
  
"Arwen, I will come back for you." He said softly kissing her forehead.  
  
"Yes Aragorn, and I will be awaiting your return."  
  
They walked down the patio into a stationed area where elves and men were camping out. Arwen saw her horse, lone with her father's. She walked to it and mounted it.  
  
"Aragorn, en elf from our country will escort you back." Legolas said.  
  
She looked at him with compassion and she hugged him. He did not know why but he embraced the hug. Aragorn walked down to him and smiled.  
  
"Legolas, I would have not reached Aragorn had it not been for you. And I would have been lost." She said.  
  
"Arwen, I would never let a maiden my companion loves to fall stray." He said softly. He kissed her cheek and mounted his horse.  
  
An elf came towards her and he mounted his own horse. He had long gold hair. It was tied by many braids. His ears were more defined then her own. His eyes were bright blue and he was tall.  
  
She mounted her own next to his and Aragorn took her hands in his own. He smiled at her and she began to tear.  
  
"I will come for you." He said softly.  
  
"There is always hope, I will be waiting." She said. He nodded and back away from her steed.  
  
"Arwen, ride hard, don't look back." he said. She nodded and turned to the elf next to her.  
  
"I am Glendelan."  
  
"I'm Arwen." She smiled wearily.  
  
"Let us ride!" he said and he backed his horse out to the entrance. She waved to her father and followed his horse. It was big and brown with white streaks down its main.  
  
*~~~~~*~~~~~*  
  
They stopped for a brief second and he brought her lambas bread. She felt energized and they talked for a while before starting again.  
  
A couple days went by and they had become great friends. When they reached her home it had been a week. He departed and kissed her hand. She cried and he reassured her that Aragorn would be there soon.  
  
She looked at her home after the elf had left. All the elves had returned and welcomed her back.  
  
**~~~~~*~~~~~**  
  
Aragorn watched her departed and then mounted his horse. All the elves were ready to leave and so where the men. Gandalf sent word throughout the crowd that they were going to Mordor, to fight the enemy.  
  
Aragorn sighed and followed their lead. Several days had gone by and each night we would stay up and look at the stars. He would imagine the nights with Arwen and her beauty.  
  
Legolas often had to consult him on his thoughts. They talked for almost the whole night and exchanged remarks of the journey and how happy they would be to go back home.  
  
Several days and weeks go by when they came upon the black gates. They had not come across the ring bearer. They guessed he might have taken a different route.  
  
Mordor looked gloomy and he black gate was bigger than two oliphants put together standing on each other.  
  
There was a slight cliff before the eyes of many orcs could see you. The company rested there. Gandalf thought of a plan of attack. He decided to wait until nightfall.  
  
Aragorn looked up at the sun and mountains of Emin muil and called out to Arwen with his mind.  
  
"Arwen, I am screamed. There is nothing would rather do than to be at your side. I would rather not die in this evil land. My hope s fading and I wonder how you got home, safely or not." He cried in his thoughts. She answered him.  
  
"There is always hope Aragorn. We will meet again, you and I. Fight for our hope, and fight for the future of the elves and middle earth and of your own people."  
  
He smiled brightly and looked to Legolas who was bent beside him. He laid on the ground and Legolas mimicked his movements.  
  
"Legolas, no matter what happens, you and me until the end of time, companions." He smiled at his elf friend again.  
  
"For ever and a day." Legolas replied.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I promise.. it will get interesting next chapter.. really I promise.. but tell me what you think!!! Review please!! 


	10. Morning Brings New Life

Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR, but I like to think I write well enough to write about it!  
  
I am sorry about writing this chapter from Arwen's point of view and not Aragorn's. I know its kind of stinky but Arwen was the original character in the story and it started from her point rather than Aragorn's.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
Arwen was at her balcony from her room. The sun had set hours ago and the moon was glowing above the break of the mountains and waterfall. She sighed as she looked at its crimson shine. She missed Aragorn. It had been but three months now that she had not heard from him or anyone else from the fellowship. She had thought of contacting Legolas but that did not seem to work.  
  
She was afraid that something had happened to Aragorn and the companions. She was fearful also for her father. She missed Aragorn's lips upon hers. And the emotional love they both possessed over each other. She missed his hands in her own. She looked down at them. They seemed so weak, so helpless without Aragorn's to hold them.  
  
She started to cry. A simple silver tear caught the glimpse of the moon and fell silently to her fingertips. She brushed them away and looked back to the evening sky. She started to cry again. She could not take him being away for so long. Everything around her was silent, save her gasps for air at times.  
  
"ARAGORN!" she yelled. "COME BACK TO ME ARAGORN!"  
  
She looked away from the sky and heard her eco. It mad her feel caged. She was surrounded by mountains and gates. There was also a river protecting her land. Aragorn was out there, on protection. He was fighting for his and her life, and she could do nothing.  
  
"Why must I be here Aragorn. I wish to stay with you and help you fight. I supposed I couldn't though. I would be a burden to you all." She whispered.  
  
"Lady Arwen?" came a voice from her room. She could not see whom it was, the figure was shrouded in shadow. She looked hard at it. Then it spoke again.  
  
"Are you all right." It was an elf. He was a handsome elf that she had known for many years. He came from Lothlorien and had hair of braids and gold. His eyes were bright blue and did not fade with the night. He looked at her now walking towards her motionless body.  
  
"I am fine Elenion." She said coldly. She did not have anything against him, she was very sad and the only one she wished to be with was Aragorn. Though she admitted to herself that she did like the company.  
  
"Please Arwen, why do you trouble yourself? He will return." He said.  
  
"Yes I wish." She said turning to the stars.  
  
"May we sit?" he said.  
  
She turned to him and smiled. She was weary of her feet, and she did wish to talk. She walked over to a white bench with carvings of leaves and sat down. She gave out a sigh when she was off her legs. She had not noticed how weary she really was.  
  
"There isn't that better?" he said.  
  
They started talking about many different things over the small amount of time that the moon was up. When the sun rose he got up and bid her farewell. He said he needed to attend to various things. She understood and thanked him for his company.  
  
After the conversations they had, they started to spend more time with each other, becoming friends and laughing. She felt better ignoring the fact that Aragorn was gone. Every time she thought of him tears would come to her eyes. But every time she was with Elenion, he would be there to embrace her sorrows.  
  
Almost a year had passed and there was no sign of Aragorn. The problems of the people got directed to Arwen. She was now the head of Elrond's house. She had many things to do but often found time for Elenion.  
  
"Elenion! I have waited to see you!" she said  
  
They were on the same balcony that they first had talked to on. She sat upon the white bench and raised to greet him with a hug. He sighed and hugged her back. It was just nightfall and the suns raised could still be seen in the far distance.  
  
"Arwen, I am happy to see you." He said.  
  
He sat down on the bench with her and they sat silent for sometime. He leaned into her and put his arm over her. He hugged her and she hugged him back. She was in a friendly state with him so this meant nothing to her. The he turned his head and looked into her eyes. He leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips before she could react.  
  
She jumped up immediately covering her mouth in horror. Her eyes were wide and full of anger and he leapt up to her. He looked very sorry and she put her hands down.  
  
"Arwen I am very sorry!" he said. "I could not control myself. It will not happen again."  
  
"That is all right, as long as you understand my wishes are to only kiss Aragorn." She said.  
  
"I know, but he may not return. What did he do not? Will you pick me to wed?"  
  
"How dare you say such things!" she said. "Get out of my room! I thought you were a friend!"  
  
"I am your friend Arwen, I just do not see anymore hope in Aragorn's return! Please! Do not wish me away!" He said as she led him to the door. Just before closing it she looked at him in the eyes with pain and anger.  
  
"There is always hope!" she said and she closed her door.  
  
She leaned on it, sobbing and she fell to the floor. She climbed to her bed and raped herself in her blue silk sheets. She was still crying by the time she actually fell into a sleep. Her dreams were filled with horror of Mordor and Aragorn having some tragedy there.  
The next mourning the sun rose and there was a horn blown. She opened he eyes in a second and jumped out of bed. She leapt to her dresser and put on a blue dress. She ran down the hall and looked out into the distance. She said her father.  
  
She was almost in tears and called out to him. She ran out and hugged him when her rode to her. Aragorn was beside him. Aragorn leapt off his horse and kissed her.  
  
"The battle is over!" Elrond yelled.  
  
"I have missed you!" she cried to Aragorn.  
  
"So have I!" he said softly.  
  
He lifted a small person off his horse. It had black curly hair and blue eyes. It stood about 4 feet tall. It was a hobbit. Frodo Baggins of the shire. Next to him was pippin on Elrond's horse, Sam on Gandalf's and Merry on Legolas's. By this time Gimli was riding his own horse.  
  
"Frodo." Arwen said.  
  
"Hello Lady Arwen." Frodo bowed.  
  
"You destroyed the ring." She said softly.  
  
"No, Aragorn did. I just merely gave it to him." Frodo shuttered.  
  
"Actually, Legolas helped me." Aragorn tuned in as he helped get Sam off Gandalf's horse. Legolas smiled and bowed to her.  
  
"I merely told him that he must destroy it." Legolas smiled.  
  
She looked to her father and he nodded. She smiled and the worlds shadow had seem lifted from the lands. She pulled Aragorn to her and kissed him.  
  
"I think a wedding is to be taken place this day!" Elrond chimed.  
  
All laughed. Arwen was in tears as Aragorn looked at her. They kissed one last time and then got ready for the wedding.  
  
It was beautiful when they returned. Thy came to Elrond's Court and there were all sorts of flowers placed all over the floors. All were either sitting or standing around. Then they saw Arwen and Aragorn come from the hallways.  
  
"Come, this is not where you are to be wed." Elrond said. Everyone went silent and smiled. Elrond led them to a small field either trees of silver encircling it. There was a small stream running along the edges and in the front to great trees of gold stood tall and proud.  
  
Around the ground there were benches of silver and gild. They had horses and swans engraved into them. Everyone sat down and Elrond went to the front. Arwen led Aragorn and Elrond stood before them. The four hobbits were in the front rows and Legolas and Gimli were beside Aragorn.  
  
Elrond spoke in elvish, that they were to take each other till the end of their days and never once forget whom they are vowed. Elrond then spoke again in elvish.  
  
"Will you take my daughter, till the end of your days, whether by sword or by age will you come to pass." He said.  
  
"I will." Aragorn answered in elvish.  
  
Sam did not understand a word they said but he was still in tears. Frodo looked upon them in awe and merry and pippin hugged each other. Arwen smiled and nodded to her father to continue.  
  
"Do you Evenstar, take this mortal, and son of kings, to cherish, until you too will die."  
  
"I will."  
  
"May I have a word." Aragorn spoke in the common tongue. Elrond nodded and Aragorn knelt down and held her hand then he began.  
  
"Arwen, I will love you till what ever end. When I have dead I will not be gone from you not for a moment. I will be with you always. And if we have elvin children, I hope them to grow to be as beautiful as you. You are my love Arwen and I will never dishonor that vow in any way. When you are sick, I will tend you, when you are depressed, I will make you smile. And when you see me at the end of my days, just remember, when I am on my bed of death, you will be the one I love. I will never leave you. I love you always." He finished and stood up. She was in tears, she looked deep into his eyes.  
  
She raised up to her toes and kissed his lips. He put his hand in back of her head, holding her to him. And everyone jumped up and cheered. Sam was crying and he was yelling some words they could not hear. Legolas smiled and looked at Gimli which roared with excitement.  
  
Elrond stood before them and raised his arms. All went quiet and Arwen let go of Aragorn. They looked at him for some time in silence. His face was cold. Then he smiled.  
  
"I say now, you are Forever bound, and wed. Welcome, my new son!" Everyone jumped up in cheers again and crying with laughter.  
Later in the year, after they were wed, they had a daughter. She was beautiful and looked very much like Arwen when she was born. Aragorn was so happy with her that he ran through out the town yelling that he had a beautiful wife and now a gorgeous elvin daughter, like her mother. He ran back and kissed Arwen's forehead. She smiled at him.  
  
"What will we name her?" he asked with a smile.  
  
"I think, Krystyna." She said.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I know I know... NOT THE END! But all good things must come to an end. Krystyna has her own story as well. So you can read about her! Read and review! I wish to know what you think of the story! Thank you for taking time to read this. And thank you for all my wonderful reviews! I love you all!! GOOD NIGHT!! 


	11. Good Bye All!

Hello everyone!  
  
This is the first fan fic I have ever finished! I feel so... empty.. But I have lotz more for you to read! Like now that you know Krystyna! You can read her story... Evenstar Generation! I am really glad about all my reviews and sorry about all the mistakes! I hope you guys enjoyed the story! I know I did! 


End file.
